Drying in the Color of the Evening Sun
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: One beautiful evening, Link comes across Samus sitting alone in front of a lake. Link wonders what she's doing and somehow finds out that she's undeniably upset. What could it be and will he even find out what it is? Will he help her feel better?


**Author's Note: **Well, if you don't like Link/Samus, you should probably skedaddle. Not my problem if you read this story when you, in fact, dislike Link/Samus. You've been warned. :)

* * *

**Drying in the Color of the Evening Sun**

* * *

Whistling like a bird on a beautiful morning, Link strolled through a park alone and was just enjoying the silence without anybody around. Birds chirped their serene melodies up in the trees that decorated the ravishing area and the wind blew gently, caressing Link's skin in a soothing kind of way. The towering trees offered him brief coolness from the evening sun's glorious and harmonious light.

Coming to a halt, a surprising sight came into his vision. Immediately, his expression morphed into a look of one who was suddenly hit in the face with flabbergasting news. Right there, right there in front of the swordsman, was none other than Samus and she was just sitting at the park's lake in her suit, staring off into the clear water that the lake beautifully portrayed.

Link was filled with surprise and he didn't know what to think. Usually he didn't see Samus around much, but he had never seen her outside before. Of course, the male knew that she went out from time to time, but he never expected to see her outside sitting alone with no company whatsoever. It was strange, but somehow refreshing for Samus. Well, that was what Link thought anyway…

Trekking over to the woman, Link waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. Startled, Samus aimed her arm canon at Link's face, causing him to hold up his hands in surrender and don an expression of mild fear. Realizing it was only Link, Samus lowered her weapon and sighed inside her helmet, annoyance evident in her body language. "What the heck are you doing here? And why were you sneaking up on me, huh? I almost blew your head off!"

"_Sorry_," yipped Link, miffed. "I wasn't expecting you to aim that abomination at me! Sheesh! Anyway, I didn't come over here to argue with you."

"Then what did you come over here for?" retorted Samus, her tone painted with ire. "Did you come over to bother me? Look, I don't want any company right now. I just want to be alone. I like to enjoy myself sometimes…I prefer to be alone."

Link tilted his head to the side like a curious cat. For some reason, the swordsman had a feeling that the female in front of him was sad. There was just something about the way she was currently acting right now that briefly displayed her sadness. It was very unnoticeable, but it was definitely there.

"Are you upset or something?" Link questioned the woman, plopping down next to her. "I know I don't usually talk to you and that we've rarely spoken to each other, but I don't like seeing people that are sad and alone."

Samus froze, her body portraying that of a statue. She became stiff and cold like one too. Link couldn't see her expression, but knew that she was probably giving him a heinous look. "I am _not_ upset. I just want to be alone."

"Well, I'm not leaving," replied Link firmly. "I understand you don't want me to know what's bothering you, but you don't have to lie about how you're feeling right now. Just trying to help you out. _Anyway_, the lake's looking fairly nice today. Why don't you and I go for a swim?"

Samus looked at him like he grew a second head or something else crazy like that. "_What_?"

"I'm being serious," said Link, grinning cheerfully.

"I'm not swimming with you, you loon."

"Loon? That hurt!"

"Good."

Link pouted and folded his arms over his chest like a little child that couldn't get dessert before dinner, but then his face brightened up and he removed his tunic and everything else until he was only in his pants. Samus had watched him do so, hoping the swordsman didn't notice that she was doing so.

After a moment, the blond haired man turned around to look at Samus. "Okay, you're probably terrified of the water and everything, like Sonic. That's okay. I know you're a _chicken_," he taunted, eyes narrowing. "You can sit here and mope all day while I go have me some fun in that lake!" then he dashed off before Samus could blast him with her canon. The male dived into the lake and then swam as far as he could, enjoying the coolness the water had to offer.

Samus had listened to every single word of Link's very intently. She was very angered by his words, but she didn't show it. Not wanting to seem like a weakling, the woman jumped to her feet and got out of her suit, now becoming Zero Suit Samus. She left her blue jumpsuit on and then ran forward, splashing into the water and causing Link to chortle in victory.

"Decided to join me?" asked Link as he swam circles around the female.

Samus glowered at him dangerously. "No. I decided to prove you wrong. I am no chicken and I am _not_ afraid of water like Sonic is!" she yawped.

"I understand."

After that, the two of them swam around in the lake for almost an hour. When Link's muscles were getting tired from all of the moving around in the water, he made his way back to shore, getting comfortable on the grass. Samus followed him out and sat next to him.

"See?" breathed Link as he stared up at the sky. He turned to look at Samus' face and smiled genuinely. "That was nice, right?"

Samus hesitated before responding. "Yeah. I guess so."

Then the two of them just continued to lay there on the grass, drying in the color of the evening sun.


End file.
